


Relationship Masters

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Meet Malec, the relationship masters as their relationship advices are there to help their friends in need.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Relationship Masters

“Come on, Alexander, open up for me. Say  _ ah _ ,” said Magnus happily as he was holding a strawberry dipped in chocolate in his hand and Alec looked up. He was in his office, trying to focus on work, but Magnus was there to keep him distracted - not that he minded it anyway and he then narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on work, but it was impossible. Magnus won him over as he waved that strawberry in front of his eyes and he dropped his pen. Magnus was particularly bored that day so he decided to be a good boyfriend and keep company Alexander at work. Currently he was sitting on top of Alec’s desk and had just summoned them a little snack because he decided that it was time to eat. Alec chuckled and shook his head.

“You do know that I’m supposed to be working, yes?” asked Alec, but the smile on his face showed Magnus that he didn’t mind being distracted and the warlock only pouted and then shrugged.

“You’re always  _ working _ ,” said Magnus and clicked with his tongue. “You should take it easy once in a while. And that should be today,” said Magnus happily, Alec finding him cute when he winked. Yep, there was no way he could say no at that point and Magnus tried to feed him the strawberry again. “Come on, open up for me,” said Magnus and pressed the fruit against Alec’s lips and that time Alec didn’t say anything. Instead he happily ate the strawberry, the sourness from the fruit mixing with the sweetness of the chocolate and Alec smiled -  _ ah, that really was the perfect combination _ .

“Mmm,” said Alec and Magnus grinned a little bit, looking down at the tray - he had more from where that came from and he dipped  _ another _ strawberry into the whipped cream that just  _ happened _ to be there on the side and Alec started laughing. “Really? You came here to feed me?” asked Alec and leaned back in his chair. 

“You don’t seem to mind it,” said the warlock and winked, feeding the other strawberry to Alec and the Head of the Institute didn’t mind it at all, happily allowing to be fed almost all of the strawberries that Magnus summoned for him and Alec then chuckled as it seemed that Magnus wasn’t done yet, snapping his fingers and he summoned a batch of delicious looking cupcakes. Alec’s jaw dropped and then he shook his head.

“My birthday came early, huh,” commented Alec and Magnus shrugged it off a little bit and then looked at the cupcakes. Ah, yes, there were so many choices, but in the end Magnus went for the one that had the most frosting on it. Alec chuckled and then tried to bite into that as Magnus brought it to his lips, but the warlock playfully grinned and pulled his hand away just in time. “Now what?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“A little test taste,” said Magnus and before he could do what he actually had it mind, Alec leaned up and pressed their lips together, thinking that  _ that _ was what Magnus had in mind. In fact it wasn’t, but Magnus didn’t mind the kisses and he kissed Alexander back, tasting the sweetness of his tongue and he had to force himself to pull back. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled, the flush on his cheeks deepening a little bit, but he was intrigued.

“And what did you have in mind?” asked Alec and watched how Magnus scooped some of the frosting onto his finger and then brought it close to Alec’s lips, the hunter rolling his eyes, but it looked like Magnus was  _ very _ serious about this and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Magnus, just what-”

“Test taste,” explained Magnus calmly. “Lick it clean, Pretty Boy,” challenged him Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but in the end was tempted too much and just leaned up, licking off a bit of the frosting cream, Magnus slowly slipping his finger inside of Alexander’s mouth and he shuddered. “Good boy, make sure to make it nice and clean,” teased him Magnus and just as Alec was about to pull back, his eyes flickered up past Magnus and he saw that they weren’t alone. The door of his office was opened and if that wasn’t bad enough, they weren’t alone. Shocked, Alec started panicking and instead of pulling back, he closed his mouth and ended up sinking his teeth into Magnus’ finger. Hard. 

Magnus let out a loud yelp and quickly gave Alec an offended look. Alexander had just bit him - he couldn’t believe that! “Alexander, you bit me!” shrieked Magnus and quickly looked at his finger. “My poor finger, that actually hurt so much!” he said and was blowing on his aching finger. He was turned away from the door, so he couldn’t see that they were joined by someone, so he didn’t see what made Alec react that way. “I can’t believe you just did that! Why would you-”

“Marcel’s here,” said Alec quickly and Magnus quickly turned around, only then realising what made Alec panic all of the sudden and Magnus sadly sighed, snapped his fingers and then all of the food was gone. Alec gulped, his cheeks red and he then just stood up, the vampire silently laughing along because the whole scenario was hilarious - just what he needed that day. He had been feeling a bit under the weather, so he came to visit Alec to ask him a few questions, but he didn’t expect to get a comedy skit to go with it. “Um, h-hi, what-”

“You two should really learn how to use the lock,” he said and then just started laughing out loud when he saw the hunter’s face. Magnus didn’t seem too phased by it as he was just happily dangling his legs off of the side of the desk and tried not to laugh too much as well. “I mean I can come back another time,  _ clearly _ you two are very busy with… work stuff,” he carried on and Alec quickly shook his head, because he was horrified. Instead, he dragged Marcel inside of the office and then locked the door, trying to  _ breathe,  _ but the vampire was just laughing along. 

In a way, Alec was glad that it was  _ only _ Marcel that caught them - he was their friend, so at least Alec knew that he wasn’t going to babble to other people about what he had just witnessed and he wa slowly calming down. “Just don’t tell anyone about,” he said and Marcel only nodded and glanced at Magnus, who was trying his best to stay somewhat professional and he then just crossed his legs. Was he still welcomed in there, or should he be going? Either way, Magnus was kind of disappointed as he had other plans in his mind before. That got interrupted and he then sighed sadly, soon cheered up. Marcel could be forgiven - if would have been  _ someone else, whose name started with the letter J, _ then there would be problems. “So, yes, Marcel… Is there something wrong?”

“Ah, yes,” said the vampire and his facial expression suddenly tensed up. Alec looked at Magnus, who shrugged a little bit, but was prepared to stay there to help out their friend and Alec placed his hands together. Whatever it was, it had to be something serious as it wasn’t like Marcel to be thrown off track just like that. He was usually in a very good mood, his bubbly personality was always shining through no matter what, so it was really weird to see him in such a serious mood. 

“Please sit down,” said Alec softly and Marcel thanked him, Magnus finally popping down from the desk and straightened himself up. He decided to sit down next by Marcel and the vampire looked rather concerned, his hands clasped together in his lap and he was taking a little bit of time to start off as he didn’t really know how to bring this up, but it was really just… he had to speak to Magnus and Alec both if he was being honest. They were kind of  _ relationship masters,  _ at least how Marcel saw them and he had a few questions for them because lately… “So, what’s up?”

“It’s just, um,” started off Marcel and then waited for a little bit before he took in a deep breath and then nodded to himself. Yes, he really needed to ask because his boyfriend, Underhill, has been acting a little bit weird the last few days and he just wanted to come to the bottom of it. Maybe something was wrong at work. “Has anyone of you noticed Underhill acting a little bit off for the past few days?” asked Marcel and Magnus cocked his head to the side. Truth be told, he didn’t really hang out with Underhill often, it was Alexander mostly who was in contact with the blonde hunter.

“I haven’t really talked to him a lot, but, Alexander here,” said Magnus and pointed to his boyfriend, who was thinking, trying to remember if there was anything off about his friend, but the more he tried to remember an incident of the last past few days, the more confused he was. To him Underhill seemed to be acting  _ normally. _ He was showing up to work on time, he always did what he was told and he never skipped out on anything, so Alec wasn’t really sure what Marcel was talking about.

“Um, no,” said Alec. “Theo’s been acting okay here. At least I haven’t picked up on anything that would be throwing me off,” said Alec and as soon as he said that, Marcel looked really sad and he looked down. Alec could feel his heart twisting in pain - one could just not stand to look the soft vampire being sad. He was like a puppy and Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “But-but, you know him better, so maybe I haven’t picked up on it,” he said and Marcel shook his head.

“You two are best friends, you know him. If he was acting strange around you then you’d notice,” said Marcel and started feeling sorry for himself. “So it’s just  _ me _ that he’s been starting to act strange around. I had to do something wrong, but I just can’t remember, no matter how hard I try, I just… What if he got tired of me?!” shrieked Marcel suddenly and both Alec and Magnus shook their heads. Underhill would never.

“Of course he didn’t,” said Alec quickly.

“Alexander’s right, there’s no way,” said Magnus and gently patted his back. “You’re funny and kind to him. And he  _ loves  _ you very much, so of course he didn’t get tired of you,” said Magnus, trying to cheer up his friend, but it wasn’t working out really well as Marcel still looked like a wounded puppy and Magnus and Alec exchanged looks. 

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly rational explanation for that,” said Alec. “Tell me one thing that seems off to you about him,” said Alec and Marcel hummed.

“Well, just this morning,” said Marcel and Alec nodded. “When he leaves for work, he usually hugs me  _ and _ gives me a kiss, but today he didn’t hug me. He just gave me one quick kiss and just left,” said Marcel sadly and Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ hold on. That was it?! That was all that made Marcel think that Underhill was getting tired of him?!  _ Then again, Alec shouldn’t be judging too hard as he was pretty much the same, making a big deal when he didn’t get enough cuddles in the morning and he looked at Magnus, who was shaking his head. Ah, yes, the vampire was very sensitive and emotional being.

“I’m pretty sure that this doesn’t mean he’s getting tired of you,” said Magnus and smiled.

Marcel shook his head. “And yesterday he told me that I’m special to him,” said Marcel and shook his head - he looked devastated. Magnus and Alec had never been so confused, though and they just exchanged looks and didn’t know what to do. Marcel could see their confusion and he just sighed sadly. “Usually he tells me that I’m the most special person in the entire world,” explained Marcel and was on the edge because it didn’t seem like the other two were getting him. At all. Alec was confused and Magnus was on the verge of laughing because the whole thing was kind of hilarious and cute. Marcel was the embodiment of cuteness, so no matter what he did, it was always going to turn out to be cute.

“It’s just two words, I don’t-” started Alec, but Marcel gave him a sad look and his voice trailed off because  _ okay. _ It seemed that Alec would have to take on a different approach and he looked at Magnus. 

“Also, yesterday I cooked for him and he said that the food was  _ nice _ ,” said Marcel and then his eyes widened. Maybe it wasn’t Underhill, maybe it was him?! Maybe he was changing and thus pushing Theodore away! Marcel’s heart crushed and he started shaking his head. “What if… what if it’s my fault?” asked Marcel and Alec wanted to face-palm himself. “No, Alec, it makes sense. Maybe I need to try harder,” he said and looked down at himself. “Maybe I should do-”

“Okay, Marcel, please  _ stop _ whatever you’re thinking and let Alexander deal with it.”

“ _ Me _ ?!” shrieked Alec and pointed at himself. “What am I supposed to do?” mouthed Alec.

“I don’t know,” mouthed Magnus back and Alec rolled his eyes - great, he was of no help whatsoever. And why should Alec be the one solving their problems when there was no problems to even begin with at the first place. Alec took in a deep breath and then took out his phone. There was only one who could solve this problem and it was Underhill  _ himself.  _ Alec didn’t really hesitate as Marcel was starting to have a whole meltdown in his office and he quickly called Underhill, who was just in the security room, but there was no time to be wasted. 

“Boss!” said Underhill on the other side of the phone call, picking up almost immediately. 

“Yes, Underhill. Come to my office  _ now _ ,” said Alec.

“You sound serious! Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes, you’re under arrest for neglecting your boyfriend,” said Alec and Marcel’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped -  _ no, he didn’t mean it like this!  _ Alec got it all wrong and he started shaking his head. “Yes, yes,” carried on Alec. “I’ve heard how you don’t give him enough hugs and kisses and the poor thing is here in my office having a meltdown, so please drop what you’re doing and come hug your man. Or else,” said Alec  _ very  _ seriously while holding back his laughter at the same time. 

“Alec! Now Theo will really be angry and-” started Marcel, but before he finished that, there was already knock at the door and Magnus’ jaw dropped - well that was fast! Magnus snorted and then snapped his fingers, unlocking the door and in front of it stood Underhill, who looked like a dishevelled sparrow and before Underhill could even muster a word, Marcel was already on his feet and in his arms. “No, I didn’t mean it like this. I was just kind of stupid and worrying about nothing because you didn’t give me a hug this morning.”

“I am so sorry,” said Underhill back and hugged Marcel. “It’s not your fault at all. It is mine, when I was out was when I only remembered that I didn’t hug you and call you the most important person in the whole wide universe. You see, I didn’t get enough coffee this morning, so I wasn’t thinking straight. Plus, I was kind of running late for work and I didn’t want to upset boss, so I was just all jumbled up. But that doesn’t mea-”

“It’s all my fault!”

“No it’s mine and I love you so much!”

“They’re joking, right?!” complained Alec out loud and shook his head. But Magnus watched them and had a hand over his chest - ah, young love. So cute, so innocent. Before Alec could ruin their moment, Magnus placed a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of his own office, giving the two lovebirds all the time in the world to properly make up for the lost cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
